engeefandomcom-20200213-history
Noctus (Earth-Prime)
''Bio Of ''Manuel Peter Nunes Garrett Manny has been trained by a monk named Monk Nach't Tule. Monk Nach't Tule taught Manny 55 fighting styles. Manny had different aliases over the years. Example; Bumble Bee Boy, Blue Ranger, Bee Sting, Ninja, Visions Manmyster and Ultimate Ninja. Manny finally thought on Risk when he turned 17 in the year 2018. Manny doesn't kill unless if absolute necessary and when he does he does it quick. He fights with honor,justice,liberty and vengeance. He has a superior intellect. He has an IQ of 220 which is a lot. When Manny turns 25 he makes a company called "Start The Project Enterprises", Manny has decent degrees in Computer and Electronic Engineering, Mechanism, Software Designing and Video Game Programming. At the age of 21 Manny became an officer of logistics and he became a detective at the same time, that is when he has been handed a gun and he shot a guy, Manny didn't kill him but the guy was suffering and the bullet was infecting his insides, that is when Manny felt the saddest. He has vowed to only use guns if absolutely necessary just like killing, it's a last resort. Manny is terrified of clowns! Manny has a W.R.E.I.L.D. Code Name it is Risuku Fengxian which both mean Risk but the first one is in Japanese and the other is in Chinese! Hiryukin (Dragon Master who taught Monk Nach't Tule) has gave Manny all of his powers before he died but it Manny discovers these powers over the course of years! Manny and Maria had a huge fight in September of 2040 but then came back together in October of the same year, they never divorced but only split. They both cheated Manny banged Ayame Ashikaga, she then got pregnant, Manny felt this was right for some reason. Maria also started to have a long-term affair with Xin. They're married for 21 years until Manny finds out that she is cheating on him with Xin Suda (Sai) at the age of 44, he flips and out then he found out they have been doing that for 5 years. Manny filed for divorce and Maria claimed she never cheated so Maria won and she got custody over the kids and Manny lost all of his money and his company. All of STPE was shut down and Manny was forced with nothing but Jason (His adopted son), and $5000 to try to find new living arrangements. Maria got Manny's Shaku Ono (Car), 2 million dollars, a mansion in Malibu, California and custody over Jovani and Jade. The kids were 17 at the time of the divorce in May. Manny went back with Ayame and his new daughter Mari which is 4 years old. Risk's ego names contain of Godfather, Oni, The Masked Adventurer, The Vengeance Seeking Hero, The Nightcrawller, The Zonewalker, The Son Of The Devil, The Strategist, The Stalker, The Dragon, The Ninja, The Samurai, The Ronin, The Shogun, The Technologist, The Assassin, The Boss, The Tank and The Legend The Dragon Saint Alias (Alter Ego): Valentin Lopez, Jason Valley, Bernard Franklin, Dustin "Blue" Connor, Peter Nunes Manny also took on the legacy of Green Ronin for two years 19-21 in Japan. He was hired by the original Green Ronin who worked with the American Athenian but since he is so old he turned evil. Green Ronin was infected by an alien life form that took over the serum that made AA who he was. Manny took down the original GR with Sakuya and Notoriety. When Manny defeated him he got the revamped GR suit and that became his inspiration for the Bombraider armor he makes later on in his life. Risk's symbol is a red bio hazard because his powers could've killed him or killed people around him and it was biologically installed in him. Smartest Adult Mathematician On Planet Earth Who IS A Human Risuku Ryu 6'2' Tall 01/01/2001 Born "I don't fear death, I accept it!" ' ' '''~ Risk Manny's favorite word is "War", not for any particular reason. "I have given humanity a flame, a new spark of life. I have been banished from this wretched hell hole because I let a fire rage on like a war, that fire is in you, Manny" ~ Prometheus Manny is vulnerable to extreme heat and pressure, Manny can also die from combustion but the main way to kill him is to cut off his head but his skin layers are very strong and the easiest way to cut through that is very sharp croncranium. Don't put Manny inside of a power source because he can absorb it and turn into it for a while and figure out a way to survive. | Intelligence = 5 | Strength = 4 | Speed = 2.5 | Durability = 3 | Energy Projection = 6 | Fighting Skills = 7 Manny also made Senso Armor for all of his Cosmic Strikers team but Assassinator also stole the schematics for it so a lot of heroes and villains have Senso Armor. It requires lots of Chudo technology. Reason To Fight: To Defeat Corruption (Originally To Find His Master's Murderer), Overtime he loved to fight and naturally became more corrupt and really loved to FIGHT! '''Became Second Horseman Of Apocalypse With His Red Horse Named War (April 1 2048 - December 21 2064) Risk's Powers Healing Factor: Manny can heal pretty fast, only applies to flesh wounds and minor internal wounds, Manny can't heal any limbs unless he summons a demon and make a deal with it for new body parts. (Gets When 17 Years Old) Enhanced Stamina: Even the healthiest athletes can't beat Manny's stamina (Gets When 17 Years Old) Controls Insects: Manny can command insects (Gets When 5 Years Old) Enhanced Speed: Manny's highest running speed recorded is 100 MPH it is possible to be max 150 MPH (Gets Fully When 27 But In between 17-27 it progressively gets faster) Enhanced Strength: Manny can lift maximum 800 LBS (Gets When 27 But In Between 17-27 It Progressively Gets Stronger) Elements: Ice,Fire,Earth,Air,Electricity and Spirit (Full Unlocked At The Age Of 30 But Discovers It At The Age Of 17) Telekinesis: Manny can use this ability (Gets When 25 Years Old) Enhanced Agility: Manny is more flexible also (Gets When 17 Years Old) Enhanced Reflexes: His reflexes are as quick as his fastest running speed (Gets When 17 Years Old) Telepathy: Bring back in forth memories (Gets When 25 Years Old) Teleportation: When Manny teleports he extracts a shadow like cloud of smoke around the area he left (Gets When 30 Years Old) Mind Control: Control minds of people (Gets When 35 Years Old) Dragon Claws: Manny has retractable and throw able dragon claws made out of his inner "Dragon Spirit" but only in his feet and hands so they also help with climbing if he needs to. (Gets When 30 When He Finds Drago And Naga) Cloaking ~ Manny can cloak himself and turn invisible Gets When 20 Years Old) Elemental Titan - Can turn into a hulking brute-like creature that is made out of all the elements swirling around him (Gets When 32 Years Old) Dragon - This is only possible if he channels his ultimate spirit and turns into an unstoppable Dragon (Gets When 30 Years Old But Uses It When 40 and after) Demon - Since Manny is half demon he can turn into an Inferno Demon (His ultimate Demon form because if this for goes through all it's stages it can melt the Universe as we know it. Tundra Demon (his weakest Demon form but is still very strong is the embodiment of cold to freezing temperature and can freeze a whole Dimension depending on how angry he is) or a Prodigal Demon (which is a mind and body demon who drains power) (Gets When 35 Years Old After He Meets His Father BROWSER) Flight ~ When Manny is 30 he unlocks a cesspool of demon powers. This is when he gets demon wings. Shapeshifting ~ When Manny is 30 he unlocks a cesspool of demon powers. This is when he can shapeshift. He gets the appearance and voice of whoever or whatever he shape shifts into. Werewolf ~ When Manny is 30 he unlocks a cesspool of demon powers. Manny can turn into a were wolf during full moons only, but the cool thing about it is that he can transform into the werewolf if he wants too so it's not forced upon him. The werewolf transformation let's him have super speed, super smell and super strength. It only works for 30 Mins. Atlantean ~ When Manny is 30 he unlocks a cesspool of demon powers. Manny can turn into an Atlantean under water if he decides to do so. He gets near indestructible skin, his skin turns blue, green with scales. He can see in the dark, he swims faster than any other creature in all of the 7 seas. He can call aquatic creatures to his aid and his speed and strength doubles. It wears off after 30 Minutes. Call Forth A Dragon - Manny Gets To Call For A Mountable And Pet Dragon To Help Fight And Ride On (Gets At Age 21). All he has to say is "Ah meibah cunjo ben fedingo!" It's Zetonian for "I call forth the mystical dragon!" Weapons Manny is basically a ninja he uses the environment and weapons he made himself, he has Dual Katana Blades that are called "Doragonburēdo" it means dragon blades. He has a special retractable metal bo staff he calls "Boob" he uses a phrase, "I am gonna hit you with my boob!" Manny is also a master at archery. He has a Bow called "Yumiya" By the time he becomes Risk he already has daisho blades (Katana and Wakizashi blade). Manny also made his own A.I which her name is Azami, she has a Japanese Woman voice and she is very smart! Azami can help Risk do whatever he wants and Azami recognizes all of Risk's friends and foes and she is the most powerful and most advanced Human made technological artificial intelligence! Azami — Japanese for “thristle flower.” When Manny turns 25 he makes his own shield that he can just summon with his mind and it protects him wherever he wants it to protect. Manny also earns the ultimate dragon sword that can split in half to make two swords. Manny usually uses it with one hand and the shield in the other. The ultimate dragon katana is called "Hiryu" and wields it with two hands if he doesn't have his shield wielded or if he has his ultimate turtle wakizashi blade called "Hikame" but if he wants to wield both sword and dagger then he will say "Daisho". Manny also has a demon tanto that he uses if Hiryu or Hikame is misplaced or damaged. When Manny turns 27 he gives Hiryu and Hikame to Jabari (Bee Sting) because he got a new sword called the War, which can be a a two handed sword or transform into a one handed sword. So Manny uses his uses his Demon Tanto called Discipline and his Amazing Chudo sword called the War. Armors + Costumes Senso - Created at the age of 25 and uses it until he is 29. Space Compatible Nebula - He uses it when he goes to space. Bombraider - It's based off the Green Ronin armor and he made it all badass with built in cannons and basically a machine of war Bee Sting - Manny made this armor for his brother Jabari but sometimes Manny uses it because why not? Militarized Ninja - He uses it from age 17-24 until he went back to Japan Bio Hazard Armor - It becomes Manny's main armor that he uses from ages 21-25, protects him from lots of hazardous things also. Magicated Armor - It's made out of magic and is near invulnerable it becomes his main and he uses it from age 30-40 Green Ronin - Manny also used this near the ending of his visit to Japan when he is age 19 (It's more samurai armor than metal militarized ninja armor) Nightmare - It's Manny's clown costume that he hates using but it scares his enemies but controls him. It's made out of an Acid Symbiotic Parasite made by the Chudo Counter Spy Armor ~ This armor is blue and gold and looks like a ninja spy with samurai armor pieces, it's filled with magic that can make him fly, he also has another version of the armor which has him wearing a mask only covering his eyes and wears a blue and gold suit, he usually uses his trident that Raymon' gave to him with this suit. Atlantean Honor ~ also known as the Aquatic Armor this lets Risk fly, breathe under water, enhance his strength and this suit is all blue exposing his six pack. He uses the Trident with this suit. Techno Armor ~ This is Manny's badass armor that he uses from ages 25-30, it can seriously take down someone, it has dual omni-tools on each wrist, it can be used to hack, talk to azami, make plans, turn into blades, crossbows and much more. The armor looks so badass too. Dregon - Manny's ultimate armor that is near impossible to destroy and it's made of dragon scales and demon magic combined with some croncranium to back it up. Black and Gold. Only gods and demons can do damage to it. Main Armors Militarized Ninja - He uses it from age 17-24 until he went back to Japan. Black with red details with scarf. It's all muscly. Weapons used ~ Katana (Place on back), Tanto (Place In A Special Boot Holster) Shurikens (24 per mission), Boob (In the holster on the back side of his waist), Yumiya (On his back), and a special Non-Lethal Magnum. Techno Armor ~ This is Manny's badass armor that he uses from ages 25-30, it can seriously take down someone, it has dual omni-tools on each wrist, it can be used to hack, talk to azami, make plans, turn into blades, crossbows and much more. The armor looks so badass too. Black and Blue, has a hood and mini cape-scarf. Kevlar and Titanium mixed with Croncranium plates on the chest, shoulders, cock plate, shins and knees. Weapons Used ~ Omni-Tools (On Wrists), Hiryu (On Back or summoned), Hikame (On left side of the waist or summoned), Demon Tanto (On Boot Holster). Bombraider - He uses this when he is 25-30. It's based off the Green Ronin armor and he made it all badass with built in cannons and basically a machine of war. This armor is still samurai looking. It's Dark Iron SILVER (Color) with Blue Details. Manny uses this when he needs more protection on certain missions. It keeps his mobility and let's him stay agile, the armor may look heavy but it's only around 70 pounds. The under armor is all liquid Kevlar to give it a stretchy density and the samurai armor is titanium mixed with croncranium. Weapons Used ~ Claws (between little finger and ring finger, and between index and middle finger), Hiryu (back or summoned), Hikame (Left Side of waist or summoned), Kunai (36 per mission), and Demon Tanto (Boot Holster). Magicated Armor - It's made out of magic and infused with Chudo technology (Obvious because the head and wings) and is near invulnerable it becomes his main and he uses it from age 30-40. It's very mystified with black and orange colors. Weapons Used ~ Magic Books and Spells, Hiryu (back or summoned), Hikame (Left Side of waist or summoned), and Demon Tanto (Boot Holster). Dregon - He uses this when he is 60-63. Manny's ultimate armor that is near impossible to destroy and it's made of dragon scales and demon magic combined with some croncranium to back it up. Black and Purple. Only gods and demons can do damage to it. Senso - Manny uses it from ages 47-60. It is heavily made of Chudo technology, it amplifies Manny's powers and adds new ones. It is his strongest armor that is not Dregon. It looks like a weird Alien Samurai. It's all White and Dark Gray. Fighting Styles Mashu Ninjutsu a.k.a. Ryu Young Dragon. Don't get it confused with Shorin Ryu. (A Fight Style Manny and Engee has Made Up That Combines All there Fighting, Gymnastics and Dancing Knowledge Into One). Invented in 2025. Chinese Wushu Japanese Ninjutsu Karate Kick Boxing Boxing Judo Animal Street Fighting/Common Knowledge Sumo Muay Thai Taekwondo Jujitsu Coreeda Tai-Chi Kai/Chi/Qi Kung Fu Wrestling Brazillian Jiu-Jitsu Jeet Kune Do Muay Lao Krav Maga Aikido Wing Chun Escrima Hapkido Savate Kendo Bojutsu He has extensive training in escapology, criminology, fencing, stealth, disguise, and numerous other combat/non-combat disciplines. Weapons *Archery *Knife fighting *Stick fighting *Swordsmanship *Melee weapons Ect! Elemental Powers (In Depth) This is the Elements in Depth and the other picture is the elements opposing each other Cool right? It's basically what Risk can do but his full potential unlocks at the age of 32!!! More Concept Keep in mind this is just concept art, very bad ass concept art but just concept art. Make Your Own Hero Or Villain go have fun, just do it! Copyright 3/9/2015. Final Concept (Bio-Hazard Risk) Final Concept of Bio-Hazard Risk Now Techno Risk appears